Colorblind
by Andraste Tree
Summary: Songfic time! Its all about Ron and Hermione five years after grad.


Ron felt as is his heart was about to turn to dust. His memories of her dance across his eyes, which were closed to keep out the harsh light of day. He wanted to keep them closed forever, so he would never have to face the eyes of his family and friends. So he wouldn't have to accept the pain of her death. He knew that if he took on look at Harry's green eyes he would crumble. He could guess that one look into the tear filled eyes of his little sister, Ginny, would ruin every happy memory he ever had of Hermione. Now that she was gone all he wanted was to be empty.  
  
I am colorblind  
  
Coffee black and egg white  
  
Pull me out from inside  
  
I am ready  
  
I am ready  
  
I am ready  
  
I am  
  
She had been sitting on a bench in a park in London. Just sitting, laughing and trying to get Ron to pay attention to the wedding plans. They would have been getting married in only a month and there was so much to be done. Ron remembered her smile as he finally sat down and asked what he should do. She began to explain dozens of muggle wedding traditions and Ron's head was spinning.  
  
He coughed and let a tear slip down his cheek as he thought of the last moments they had together.  
  
Taffy stuck, tongue tied  
  
Stuttered shook and uptight  
  
Pull me out from inside  
  
I am ready  
  
I am ready  
  
I am ready  
  
I am...fine  
  
Ron told himself he needed to go through these excruciatingly painful memories so that he could relive all of his life with the bushy haired witch. His mind slipped back to that day and he recalled the sound of tires squealing and metal crumpling. He turned just in time to see the car speeding towards them. He pulled Hermoine out of the way and threw himself on top of her. There was a crashing sound and Ron could feel the heat from a fire. He turned to see what had happened but he was pinned. The bench had landed on top of him and the young woman below him. He looked down at Hermoine to see of she was all right. Her eyes were open and her was face pink. But she felt cold and didn't speak when Ron asked her is she was ok. He began to panic and tried to figure out what was wrong. He flipped the bench off of their bodies and pulled her body close to his. She began to wretch in his arms and cough up blood. Ron began to sob at this point in his memory. He could hear Harry knocking on his door.  
  
I am covered in skin  
  
No one gets to come in  
  
Pull me out from inside  
  
Ron ignored the knocking and carried on in his mind. Hermoine had started to talk by now and was begging Ron to help her. He had noticed the metal sticking out of her gut and the blood spreading over her clean white shirt. She had been hit by a piece of metal from the oncoming car; it had lodged itself in her torso before Ron had even knocked them out of the way. She was pleading with Ron to get her help; he didn't dare leave her side. He wanted to be with her. She would be fine, she would be fine but he had to stay. This confused him even now, after the hurry of the situation had passed. He finally got up and called for help, it seems nobody had noticed the couple because of the flaming car not 30 feet away. A young mother came to Ron's side and looked down on Hermoine. She pulled out a phone and called an ambulance. Soon after that Hermoine and Ron were speeding to the nearest hospital. When there Ron had gotten a hold of His and Hermoine's families, including Harry, and they were on their way. But by the time they got there Ron had received the news. She was dead.  
  
I am folded, and unfolded, and unfolding  
  
I am  
  
colorblind  
  
Coffee black and egg white  
  
Harry's knocking was growing louder and he called though the door. "Ron come out. Please." Ron ignored his best friend's voice and let his body heave as he cried.  
  
Pull me out from inside  
  
His last words to her were. "I just love you so much. So don't you go anywhere." Ron put the blade to his wrist and pushed it down.  
  
I am ready  
  
I am ready  
  
I am ready  
  
Harry knocked and called out again "Please Ron. We need you." Ron's eyes opened for the first time since he entered the bathroom. He needed them. Ron stood up and walked to the door, dropping the knife on the tile floor. He opened the door and fell into Harry's arms, sobbing.  
  
I am...fine  
  
I am.... fine  
  
I am fine 


End file.
